Relaciones Argentina-México/México
Presidentes mexicanos con presidentes argentinos Andrés Manuel López Obrador= Andrés Manuel López Obrador Alberto Fernández - Andrés Manuel López Obrador.jpg| Alberto Fernández, presidente de Argentina, ofrecerá una conferencia de prensa en Palacio Nacional. Foto: Presidencia de la República |-| Enrique Peña Nieto= Enrique Peña Nieto Cristina Fernández - Enrique Peña Nieto.jpg| Cristina Fernández de Kirchner recibe al presidente electo de México, Enrique Peña Nieto. LEO LA VALLE EFE Enrique Peña Nieto - Mauricio Macri.jpg| El encuentro duró media hora y se pactó avanzar hacia una visión compartida. NTX / PRESIDENCIA |-| Felipe Calderón= Felipe Calderón Felipe Calderón - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| El presidente de Argentina, Néstor Kirchner (d), saluda a su colega mexicano, Felipe Calderón, durante la visita del primero a ese país, al que invitó a sumarse al Mercosur. (AFP) / ABC Color Cristina Fernández - Felipe Calderón.jpg| Los mandatarios de México, Felipe Calderón y Cristina Fernández, de Argentina, firmaron un tratado de extradición y varios acuerdos de cooperación económica, agrícola, tecnología, medio ambiente y educación. EFE Felipe Calderón - Mauricio Macri.jpg| Mauricio Macri con el Presidente de México, Felipe Calderón. Flickr de Mauricio Macri |-| Vicente Fox= Vicente Fox Fernando de la Rúa - Vicente Fox.jpg| APA: Con Aznar, Fox y De la Rua en España Eduardo Duhalde - Vicente Fox.jpg| Los presidentes Jorge Batlle, Luis González Macchi, Eduardo Duhalde y Vicente Fox, ayer, en Olivos. Foto: Fernando Massobrio Néstor Kirchner - Vicente Fox.jpg| México como miembro observador aumenta el potencial estratégico de la alianza. AP Cristina Fernández - Vicente Fox.jpg| Kirchner y Cristina Fernandez con el ex presidente de México, Vicente Fox, en la IV Cumbre de las Américas que se realizó en Mar del Plata en noviembre de 2006 – Télam |-| Ernesto Zedillo= Ernesto Zedillo Carlos Menem - Ernesto Zedillo.jpg| El Presidente Ernesto Zedillo, Hugo Chávez, Presidente de Venezuela y Carlos Saúl Menem, Presidente de Argentina. 29 de mayo. 1999. zedillo.presidencia.gob.mx Ernesto Zedillo - Fernando de la Rúa.jpg| El presidente Ernesto Zedillo caminajunto a su homologo argentino Fernando de la Rua durante la ceremonia de recepcion que se realizo esta tarde en Palacio Nacional. FOTO: Pedro Mera/CUARTOSCURO.COM Cristina Fernández - Sin imagen.jpg| Dominique Strauss-Kahn, director general of the International Monetary Fund (IMF), invited to the fifth annual meeting of the Clinton Global Initiative (CGI) in hotel Sheraton: from left to right: Ernesto Zedillo ( Mexico), Cristina FERNANDEZ DE KIRCHNER (Argentina), Jan Peter Balkenende (Netherlands), Dominique Strauss-Kahn and Lawrence Summers (Director of the National Economic Council). |-| Carlos Salinas= Carlos Salinas Carlos Menem - Carlos Salinas.jpg| En 1991 visitó Guadalajara con los presidentes Carlos Menem y Carlos Salinas de Gortari Archivo histórico EL UNIVERSAL |-| Miguel de la Madrid= Miguel de la Madrid Raúl Alfonsín - Sin imagen.jpg| DECLARACION CONJUNTA DE LOS PRESIDENTES DE MEXICO Y ARGENTINA A invitación del Presidente de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos, Licenciado Miguel de la Madrid, el Presidente de la Argentina, Doctor Raúl Alfonsín, efectuó una visita de Estado a México del 25 al 27 de marzo de 1985. revistadigital.sre.gob.mx Fuentes Categoría:Argentina-México